


Secret Fantasy

by ohokayrhink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Roommates, Teens, modern day i guess, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohokayrhink/pseuds/ohokayrhink
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 19





	Secret Fantasy

How long had Rhett been staring at him? A minute? An hour?

Rhett wasn't sure. It seemed that whenever he lay eyes on Link, the outside world would seem to fade away and he'd be pulled into a trance. He'd walked into their dorm, fully intending on making lunch for himself and playing video games, and there he was, reading a book like he often did. A cup of coffee sat on the coffee table in front of him as his eyes scanned the words of the book he was holding. The moment Rhett spotted Link, time seemed to stop and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Why did he feel this way whenever he saw his friend? Why did his chest feel like it was constricting and breaking, why did his fingertips twitch in anticipation, and why couldn't he stop himself from walking over to Link? His legs moved on their own, taking him closer to his desire. He didn't know what it was about Link that pulled him in, didn't know why he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Link or wanting to be around him so much.

Rhett stepped around the couch, Link just a few feet in front of him. He didn't look up from his book, and a voice in the back of his mind told him to sit down so he didn't end up being a distraction. Rhett obeyed that voice, sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Link. He didn't reach for the remote to turn the game console on like he'd planned to when he was heading here. How could he, when Rhett knew that turning on the TV would upset Link and make him retreat to the quiet solitude of the library?

No. He would sit here, taking in the all the little details, all the small things Link would reveal about himself when he read. Rhett wondered if Link knew that he was revealing all these things about himself. The way Link's eyes would light up when he read a paragraph that made him happy, or the way Link would furrow his brow and go back over a particularly confusing line. Rhett saw that Link gripped the book tighter and his eyes would move faster and faster over each line as something exciting happened.

Did Rhett look like that when he watched Link? Did he smile when Link made the smallest of movements, or narrow his eyes when Link did something he couldn't understand? Maybe. It was possible, considering Rhett was just as infatuated with Link as he was with his book. Others were probably reading Rhett the same way he like to read his friend.

Link rolled his shoulders, shifting slightly so he was leaning more comfortable against the back of the couch. He crossed his right ankle over his left, and Rhett's gaze left Link's face to admire his legs. It didn't matter that he sees them everyday, nor did he care that Link certainly wasn't showing them off in an effort to gain his attention, and he certainly didn't care that they were on display like a painting at a museum, and Rhett was locked behind the velvet rope.

He could honestly sympathize with all the criminals in moments like these. Rhett understood the desire to have something that was considered forbidden. What Rhett wouldn't give to touch him, to feel Link's skin beneath his fingertips and have the freedom to explore his body, learning all the curves and dips of his flesh as Link lay beneath him, sighing in pleasure. Rhett wanted to know what he'd look like in the throes of pleasure, what he'd sound like as Rhett made love to him, and if Link would be just as warm in his bed as he was in Rhett daydreams. Any time he thought of Link like this, his mouth would end up dry and his foot would be tapping slightly in anticipation, the shivers never leaving his body as Rhett waited indefinitely to touch him.

"Hey guys!"

Gregg's greeting jerked Rhett out of his trance, and he actually jumped in his seat. He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard his other dorm mate enter the room. He plopped down on the couch between him and Link, and Rhett had to bite his tongue in order to avoid chewing him out. Gregg hadn't meant to interrupt his thoughts, nor did he come here with the intent of distracting him from Link. He waved to him in greeting, then looked back to his desired.

Link was still focused on his book. "Hey, Gregg." Link said. Rhett had to wonder why Link didn't greet him. Rhett wanted to hear his name, falling from his wonderfully full lips, hear Link's saccharine voice (that would always remind him of a moonlit forest) whispering words of love and devotion to him. He wanted Link to speak to him, to talk to him. Rhett wanted to listen to his thoughts on something, anything. It didn't matter if the subject was something Rhett knew nothing about or didn't particularly care for. He just wanted to interact with Link beyond this one-sided fantasy he was consumed by.

Yes, Rhett wanted Link to feel the same way about him as he did Link. He'd never know for sure how Link felt about him, considering how well he hid his true feelings from everyone. He'd never know if Link was disgusted by the idea of loving him, or whether or not Link had ever looked at him in a romantic light. He wasn't sure how to approach Link about his feelings. Everytime he thought about it, he would always imagine the worst possible situation occurring; Link turning him down, avoiding Rhett because from then on every interaction would be awkward with the weight of the truth between them. He was afraid of losing his life long friendship, of losing all the little moments Rhett shared with him between video games and adventures to the lake.

And then, Link looked up at him.

Rhett's heart skipped a beat as Link's blazing blue eyes bore straight into his. Rhett was completely exposed beneath his gaze. Link simply stared, without saying a word, but somehow Rhett felt as if Link were questioning him and Rhett couldn't help but give him the unspoken answer. The simple act of looking up at Rhett over the pages of his book left Rhett breathless and flushed and unable to look away. They say that the abyss has a charm which attracts us. Rhett never realized the truth of that statement until Link gave him a small devil of a smirk and stood up, closing his book and walking away.

Gregg had been chatting for the last few minutes, talking about some upcoming road trip he was excited about. Rhett hadn't been listening at all. Gregg was their good friend, a very kind and thoughtful friend in Rhett's eyes, but Link was a god in his. The beholder of his existence, the ruler of his heart. And he was walking away from Rhett. Each stride was graceful and elegant, like he was showing off, no matter how out of character it might've been for him to do so.

He couldn't take it anymore. Rhett had to follow Link, because some small part of him was afraid that if he disappeared behind the door he would be gone forever. Rhett stood up, and took two steps before something caught the hem of his shirt. He turned around frantically, looking into the eyes of Gregg. 

"Woah, what's wrong? Where are you going?" He asked. He seemed confused, and slightly upset that he was just about to leave in the middle of his story.

"Sorry Gregg. There's something I have to do." He let go of his shirt, and he started running out of the room.

Link was his fantasy, and Rhett was going to make his dreams come true.


End file.
